


为何暴徒西装革履？

by kittieux



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittieux/pseuds/kittieux
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

/  
丽子鲜少有机会和她的顶头老板见面，基本就是季度巡店，或是集会的时候，她这样的小负责人本身是没存在感的，何况她还是个女的。直到有次她去送饭。  
老板的大秘书小朴和丽子私交不错，两个人是同乡，所以有时丽子在休息的时候会给他送饭，那天也一样。结果小朴后来打电话问她，说老板喜欢她的手艺，问她有没有兴趣，偶尔给老板当一下私厨。  
丽子有点意外，毕竟是自己的老板，她仔细问完喜好忌口，又认真想了一天后，才正式答应。之后这份兼职还幸运地连带惠及她负责的酒馆，老板亲自指示，将他们需要上缴的钱由50%下降到45%。她将多出的5%盈余细心规划，用在扩张店面，调高工资上，店里的运营更完善，营业额也上升到会社第一。老板对她印象也很好，丽子的地位水涨船高，简直一举两得。  
本来丽子负责的是会社名下的牛郎店，老板来店里的次数屈指可数，所以今天接到小朴秘书电话，说让她准备房间，就已经够意外了，还让她带点人进来给老板见见就更意外了。  
丽子为求谨慎，又问了一遍：“喊人吗？”  
小朴肯定地说：“是，老板说想见识一下，哎你店里有没有长得像演员挂的？”  
“有倒是有，”丽子在脑子里快速把店里所有人的脸都过了一遍，“行，我有分寸，知道该挑什么样的。”  
他们又聊了几句也就挂了，丽子让人把平时给老板留的房间再打扫一遍，让经理盯着店里，自己则去厨房占了个位置。  
老板要来的消息很快传遍，大家还是不免有些慌乱，经理把所有人集中起来训话，提醒大家都打起精神，还鼓励说只要今天做得好老板满意，每个人都会有奖金，软硬兼施才把浮动的人心安抚下来，牛郎们去换衣服化妆，服务员们摆花摆杯子搬酒冻冰块，厨师们准备小菜配餐，大家该干什么干什么，正确地卡到自己该在的位置。  
丽子需要准备的不多，就是简单的下酒菜和老板爱吃的天妇罗。等她出来，带着经理将店里上下检查一遍后，营业正式开始。她端坐收银台，今晚招待的事她全扔给经理们。  
挑好的那几个牛郎也单独安排在另外一间房里待着，丽子担心他们紧张，就让爱说笑的那个经理去跟他们一起待。  
丽子以为老板只是图个新鲜，没想到老板还真看上了，喝酒的时候就指着他一个陪，之后就带走了。小朴秘书出去送老板上车折回来拿落下的东西，被丽子拉到一边说小话，可惜无所不能的小朴秘书也没明白老板为何如此，但他现在赶着走。老板身边来新人照例要查，今天事发突然，小朴就让丽子把那个新人的资料发一份给自己先顶着用。  
“人是闵组长送过来的，才刚来一天，我也还没拿到，闵组长说后补，”丽子为难地说，“本来就是想让老板过一眼，我打算好好培养他当头牌的，结果人就这么被带走了，其他情况我也不清楚。”  
“那我直接去问老闵，”小朴把打火机收到公文包，空出一只手去拍丽子的肩膀，“你店里又要有好事了，恭喜啊老板娘。”  
丽子睁大眼睛，想起最近的某件事，不禁有点心跳加速，试探地问了句：“老板是？心情？”  
“很好哦，”小朴秘书抬手扶眼睛，笑眼像月牙一样，“改天我得请你吃饭，你真是帮了个大忙。”  
果然，丽子心神一定，传闻最近老板和自己养了四年的女人断了，之后一直没找到合适的继任，小朴秘书搜罗了好几份名单也没用，老板看不上，心情欠佳，连带着手底下人的情绪也绷紧，生怕不留神就点爆炸药桶。现在终于有人补上这位置，也算缓解了方方面面的压力，不恰当地说丽子也算要母凭子贵，真的走大运了。她攒满笑容把人送走，春风满面地坐回收银台，经理过来拿单子，见她开心就问了句，丽子勾勾手指让他靠过来，然后才小着声说：“昨天来那新人，金硕珍，我们老板看上了，小朴秘书还说老板心情很好。”  
经理有点惊讶，但也意料之中地点点头：“这么标致的新人呢，我记得老板一直都挺喜欢这样的。”  
“可不是，，”丽子靠回椅背，愉快地转了一个圈，“我们这可算是沾光了，得给闵组长送份礼吧？他喜欢酒，你看着选几瓶。”  
“行，我明天就去，”经理笑着点头，又放松地叹了口气，“他运气是真好。”  
丽子“嗯？”一声，经理隐晦地示意她去看角落那桌人，压着声音说：“那几个人，听说金硕珍是被他爸扔去闵行组抵债的，他们就是负责收债的，今天来就是想在金硕珍身上找麻烦，刚刚看到老板带人出来脸都吓白了，德行。”  
丽子皱眉，那桌都是男人，有几个她还知道，就是名声不好的疯狗，在别的地方弄残过女孩子，她沉吟一会说：“你去送东西的时候和闵组长说一下，如果是他手下的人就算，不是你回来就告诉我。”  
“行。”经理记下两件事，拿着单子回去找人。丽子在椅子上转来转去，想着剩下的事情怎么处理。

现在是晚上九点，路上仍然热闹，金硕珍看着车外出神，脸上忽然被一冰，他“嘶”一声扭头，邻座的男人晃晃手上的可乐：“喝吗？”  
金硕珍点头去拿，男人把拉环开了才给他，他才低头喝了一口，结果因为可乐气太足被结实得呛到，男人连忙把可乐拿走，又给他递纸巾。  
路灯阵明阵灭地进来，金硕珍的咳嗽声起落，男人干脆把车内灯打开，他轻轻拍他的背：“还好吗？”  
“...没事，呛着了。”金硕珍摇头，生理泪顺着眼睫滑下，白瓷般的肤色上洇开水红，他的面相端庄清秀，此刻却透出几分不合时宜的鲜活娇媚。男人不动声色地揩去他眼角的水迹，拧开一瓶矿泉水给他，若有所思地问：“你还没吃饭吧？”  
“吃了几块饼，晚上不太饿。”金硕珍喝了几口，把瓶子拿在手里。男人敲敲挡板，徐徐落下后，小朴秘书探头出来：“老板？”  
“找家中餐，”男人说到一半看金硕珍，“想回家吃还是直接去店里吃？”  
金硕珍被点名得猝不及防，小朴秘书也跟着看过来，他有点紧张地捏住瓶子说都可以。  
“那就回家吃，你看着点。”男人一锤定音，小朴从善如流地点头，隔板又腾腾地升上去，男人让他休息会，到家了在叫他，然后就抬手把灯关了，车内再次陷入黑暗。金硕珍让自己尽量放松地靠到舒服的椅背上，手也放松地放下，然后被握在另一只手里，男人牵得不紧，只是不让他逃出去，金硕珍扭头喃喃道：“老板...”  
“叫我的名字，或者喊哥也可以，”男人的声音变近，他在往金硕珍身边靠，好似带了点模糊的笑意。金硕珍愣了会，手又被晃晃，他才再次开口：“金，金南俊。”  
金南俊满意地笑笑，放过了他，手也没放开就这么牵着。

#  
48小时前

早上七点，金硕珍刚下班，昨天他和另一个兼职生换了晚班，在便利店熬了一夜，现在又困又饿。他打起精神买完包子才往家走，边打哈欠边找钥匙，开锁的时候眼睛都快闭上了。也幸亏他还没真的睡着，一进去就闻到陌生的味道，心里的警钟瞬间拉响，但还是迟了。  
后颈被猛地一击，剧烈的痛感马上扩散，膝盖重重磕到地板，金硕珍松开手，包子滚到地上，身体无法自控地往前倒，然后又被某人及时接到怀中，大声的叱责在耳膜炸开：“...花了就不值钱了！”  
不值钱？什么不值钱？  
金硕珍拼命想保持清醒，但此刻的他宛如一块吸满水的海绵，意识无限地往下坠，疼痛将他丢入更糟糕的境况中，在他完全昏过去前一秒，一道声音劈开其它直入他耳中：“晕了吧？”  
又谄媚又猥琐，还带着点讨好，金硕珍无比熟悉的这个声音，他曾经从这个声音里得到一切，又竭力从里面往外逃。如果可以他应该会笑出声的，闯进来和别人合伙打晕他的人不是别人，是他的父亲金昌德，或许准确地说，是养父。  
还是不肯放过我吗？

等金硕珍再醒来，入目就是一片白色，他被安置在病床上，手背扎了针在打点滴，他挣扎着坐起来，先是看见自己涂满药的膝盖，然后发现自己脖子上缠着绷带，后颈的伤处还在隐隐作痛，消毒水混合着药膏的味道刺鼻得让人清醒。金硕珍当机立断，想拔针走人。  
门悄然被推开，金硕珍一眼扫过去，一共有五个人，领头的黑衬衫黑西装，手里拿着一份文件，皮肤很白，三角眼没精神地垂着，显得杀气腾腾，后面跟着的人也是黑西装，只是体格更健壮，肌肉将衣服撑得很满。  
“哟，醒挺快。”三角眼抬手跟金硕珍打招呼，其中一个黑西装去搬椅子放在床边，然后恭顺地站在椅子后，三角眼坐下挥手，剩下的黑西装全退到门边，转身站好。金硕珍的眼神很戒备，但三角眼的态度很好，甚至称得上是文质彬彬：“你好，我叫闵玧其，闵行组的。”  
金硕珍的心一路下沉，连咕咚声都没有，他知道自己在谁手上了。在高一的时候，金昌德生意失败破产，金夫人向法院提交离婚申请，之后金硕珍被判给男方，之后为了东山再起他到处借钱，借无可借后就去找高利贷，放债的人一般也和黑帮相关联，“闵行”这两个字也是听金昌德打电话知道的。后来金硕珍从家里逃出去，认识的人多了，辗转打听才知道“闵行”是指“闵行组”，隶属本市某帮会，是名副其实的黑帮。  
“我和金昌德早就没关系了，”金硕珍直呼其名，“我也没钱，闵先生找人抵债也不该找我。”  
“我知道，”闵玧其往后伸手，一份文件递到他手上，“我查过你，也知道金昌德不是你亲爹，那老东西阳痿，生不出。”  
“那请放我走。”金硕珍抓住床单，手背上青筋暴起，闵玧其微笑着摇头把手上一直拿的文件打开竖起来，金硕珍拿到手里一个字一个字看过去，这是一份甲乙双方都签好名字的协议，闵玧其低头看修剪整齐的0指甲，贴心地给他补充：“虽然你从家里逃出去了，但在法律上你们仍然是合法的领养关系，而且很不幸的是，你的私章没藏好被找到了。”  
金硕珍的指甲狠狠划过“自愿代金昌德偿还全部债务”，留下一道空白的直线，一言不发地将文件合上，发狠地摔倒地上。闵玧其倒是面不改色，一个响指黑西装就把文件捡起来，继续负手站在椅子后。  
“你放心，我们虽然没什么善心但还有点良心，”闵玧其说话慢条斯理，“金昌德借的本金是五亿，你把这个还上就行，剩下的利息我会让人去找金昌德要。”  
“我去哪找这么多钱还你？”金硕珍苦笑，“你把我查得一清二楚就知道我真的没钱，林夫人给我的钱也没多少，你知道的。”  
“靠你在便利店和画室的兼职，就算加上林夫人给你的钱，你也永远还不上，还不如去买个彩票，”闵玧其伸手把他的脸抬起来，啧啧称奇道，“真是光看脸都知道你不是金昌德的种。”  
“什么意思？”金硕珍眉毛皱起，向后甩开他的手。  
闵玧其收回手，笑着说：“牛郎知道吧？暴利职业，颜值至上，你的脸会很招人喜欢，很值钱。”  
“别急着拒绝，”闵玧其继续说，循循善诱的样子极其像“牛郎干得好攒钱很快哦，你不是还想去读美院吗？艺术这么烧钱，你好好想一下，明天我再来。”  
金硕珍沉默不语，闵玧其站起来，吩咐黑西装让护士进来，他抬眼看所剩无几的吊瓶，跟金硕珍说：“一直吊葡萄糖也不行，有什么想吃的就跟护士说，我们管饭，你也别跟自己过不去。”  
金硕珍捂住手背，不打算回答闵玧其，护士推车进来，闵玧其和她打了个招呼就带着人走。护士笑容亲切地让金硕珍把手伸出来，迅速地拆针贴上止血的胶布，然后帮他处理后颈和膝盖上的伤。  
“还晕吗？”护士边收拾边问他，金硕珍摇摇头，护士这次把手机拿出来：“想吃什么？你被送来之后睡了快六小时了。”  
“我的手机呢？”金硕珍刚刚看了一周，身上的衣服已经换成病服，一点自己的东西都没了。  
护士笑容不变：“想吃什么？”  
金硕珍看她，苦笑一声：“请帮我点一份猪肉汤饭，一份炒年糕，一份烤牛肉，谢谢。”  
“会再给你一罐可乐的，”护士眉毛一挑，“喜欢可乐吧？”

之后护士把外卖送进来，还有一套换洗的衣服和毛巾，金硕珍眼尖，在她进来的时候看到门外的黑色衣角，护士叮嘱他有事就按铃然后就走了。金硕珍下床转了一圈，这间病房配备齐全，连电视都有，但没有窗户，没有挂钟，他只能从护士的话推算现在大概在中午十二点到一点。其实闵玧其没必要让人守门，他的膝盖还肿着，根本跑不了。  
金硕珍食不知味地把外卖吃完，打开电视放了部烂俗的爱情电影听声音，保洁进来一次把垃圾收走，金硕珍让他帮忙把床摇起来，他把被子拉上来靠在软乎乎的枕头上，眼睛看屏幕，心里琢磨别的事。  
他清醒得很，闵玧其说是给他时间考虑，其实在这件事上从开始就只有一个选项，就是答应他的要求，乖乖把钱还了，否则他一辈子都出不去，闵玧其会耐心地关他一段时间，之后呢？还是会强制把他送去原来的地方，金硕珍能逃走的机率为零。  
而且闵玧其说的每句话都点到他的痛处，他要继续学画画，他在原来的学校申请了休学，努力地去打工兼职，不休息地三班倒就是为了攒钱供自己念书。本来靠着他养母林夫人给的钱可以顺利读完一个普通大学，甚至能在他工作后也支撑一段时间，但金硕珍还是申请了艺术类的大学，他从懂事起就跟画画相亲相爱，把这点也剥夺走他就不剩任何价值了，这是他的命。  
所以，金硕珍愿意为这件事付出任何代价。

“我答应你，但我要求重新签一份协议，写明白我只用把五亿还了。”  
这是金硕珍的回答。闵玧其一点也不意外，昨天回去后就新拟好一份协议，他把被金昌德偷走的私章和协议一同递给金硕珍，黑西装把一盒印泥和一根笔放好，金硕珍看完后平静地签名、盖章，还问了闵玧其打算怎么把利息收回来。  
“专业的事情就交给专业的人去做，”闵玧其打了个哈欠，“该收的总会收回来的。”  
“他已经破产了。”金硕珍把协议递还，眼神不错地看他。  
闵玧其拿起笔签上自己的名字，嘴角勾起，八面玲珑地把话挡回去：“这就是大人的事了。”  
协议一式两份，金硕珍拿着自己那份，闵玧其随手合起来递给黑西装，打了个响指，一个大纸袋放到桌上，他抬抬下巴：“你换下来的东西都在里面，换衣服吧，等会有人接你。”  
金硕珍先把那份协议塞进去，然后把手机拿出来，闵玧其没再说什么，到这步他们之间的帐已经算清，接下来的事情也轮不到他管了，起来准备离开。  
“谢谢。”金硕珍抬头看他，闵玧其背对着他，意外地挑挑眉，回头看了金硕珍一眼，这个人脖子上还缠着绷带，脸色苍白，眼神倒很不错。他随意地挥挥手，难得有兴趣地解释一次：“你运气好，我们老板有规定，对艺术生优待，我也是按规矩办事，没什么好谢的，努力工作吧，早点完事早点离开。”

闵玧其预留的时间很准，金硕珍把衣服换好过了十分钟左右，就有人推门进来请他出去。之后他被送去的地方外观看上去就是个普通的居酒屋样，进到里面才知别有洞天，没开灯也能看出富丽堂皇，黑西装把他带到一个房间里就走了，然后很快进来一个女人，她端着一个托盘进来，上面有切好的果盘和热茶，女人示意金硕珍边吃边聊，她自称“丽子”，是这里的负责人，金硕珍觉得她很年轻，一点也不像妈妈桑。  
丽子问了金硕珍一些基本的东西还有他的伤，说店里其实不缺人，让他先把伤养好，这段时间先开始学习，在店里跟着前辈们打打杂就好。  
“不是一上来就可以当牛郎的哦，”丽子说，“虽然我很想把你马上就推出去，但这样会得罪客人和店里其他的人，所以等你熟悉怎么招待客人我才会安排哦。”  
“我知道的，闵先生有和我说。”金硕珍意外丽子态度的温和，但还是小心地应对她。丽子似乎很满意他的态度，一直带着笑意看他，一份果盘到底后丽子带他上楼，金硕珍进电梯才知道这是一栋五层的建筑物。  
“一层到三层是营业的地方，宿舍在四层，因为我们店里人不算多，所以就算是新人也可以住单间，五层是我住的，还有办公室。”丽子耐心解释，两人穿过长廊，停在一间空白门牌的房间前，她推开门，把灯也打开：“以后你就在这住吧。”  
金硕珍跟在后面进来，这间房应有尽有，很干净，还有个阳台，采光极好，太阳暖暖地照进室内，丽子打开衣柜检查：“房间一直都备着，平时也会有人来打扫，我听闵组长说你之前住的地方离我们这里不远，要是你还有什么要拿，就找个时间去拿过来，出去的时候说一声就行。”  
“好。”金硕珍把纸袋放到桌子上，丽子转了一圈过来，犹豫了一下，抬手去摸他的头发，金硕珍比她高了岂止一个头，连忙弯腰配合。  
丽子像姐姐一样轻轻拍他：“店里是晚上六点营业，饭点都会有吃的，不喜欢也可以自己点外卖，我，闵组长说了一点你的事，没事的，我们这里的客人友善也有钱，只要你努力工作很快就可以走的。”  
“我知道了，”金硕珍觉得眼睛有点热，“谢谢丽子姐。”  
他也是这么想的，这也是一份工作，还是份薪资很高的工作，好好工作攒钱，先把债还上。只是人生变化的速度堪比过山车，金硕珍也没想到自己就吃完两顿饭就走了。  
这辆车接下来又会把他带去什么地方？  
金硕珍也不知道，他凝视着车外的飞速退后的街景，心里像一片空地，疲惫像浪潮般上涌将他淹没。

/  
金南俊右肩一沉，他转过去，伸手扶住金硕珍，小心地把人挪到怀里。  
昨天闵玧其给他打了个电话，说准备了份礼物，他放到丽子的店里，然后把一份电子文件传送过来，金南俊点开，发现是一个名字是“金硕珍”的详细资料介绍，小至年龄、血型、星座，大至家庭情况、经济情况、求学状态，应有尽有，还贴心地附有好几张照片。  
“几个意思？”金南俊放大其中一张照片，男孩穿着校服，嘴角弯成一个温柔的弧度，他坐在钢琴前，手指平静地搭在琴键上，一束光斜斜打下，全数倾斜在他身上，像云端的天使。  
“你不是缺人？小朴天天跟我诉苦，找人都找我身上了，”电话那端的闵玧其似乎在吃什么，不断有清脆的响声，“老板，我也需要休息的。”  
“你就知道我会喜欢？”金南俊盯着照片。  
闵玧其嗤笑一声：“我能不知道？得了吧，你在看照片吧？记得把钱补到账上，还有改天请我吃饭。”  
“可以。”金南俊放下手机，打开某个官网开始看钢琴。

金南俊握住他的手，刚刚在店里倒酒时就看到了，金硕珍的手指上多了不少细小的陈伤，现在一碰也是，手上都是茧。闵玧其说他会画画、会钢琴，之后到处打工，把手弄得现在这样乱糟糟的原因什么都可能。但也不妨碍金南俊这会有点心疼，他将人搂得更紧一点。  
金硕珍应该是真累了，一直到家也没醒，金南俊一路把人抱回自己房间，给他拖鞋擦脸，让阿姨上来帮忙换衣服，最后把被子盖好才掩门下楼。小朴秘书对着电脑在发呆，见到金南俊眼神一瞬转成幽怨，他字字停顿地说：“老板，请给我加工资。”  
“可以，我批了。”金南俊去倒水，给小朴另拿了罐柠檬汁。  
“既然您和闵组长都说好了，为什么不早点说呢，我刚刚去找他还被笑了，”小朴秘书是个娃娃脸，有时自发的撒娇起来连金南俊都抵不住，“闵组长也是，介绍人为什么要绕这么大的圈子？这就是你们的情趣吗？”  
“是有点原因，”金南俊端着杯子喝了一口，“你刚在忙什么？”  
“还能是什么事呢？”小朴秘书老成地叹气，“我刚刚已经把他的债务处理好了，在您私账上划进公账。另外有一个问题，老板，您是要把人养在家里吗？”  
金南俊放低杯子，小朴秘书严肃地看他：“老爷子叮嘱过的，不是要娶回家的不能住家里，今天就算了，之后怎么样您给个说法。”  
“我挺喜欢他的，”金南俊歪头笑，“就住家里吧。”  
“我可以当没听见这句话哦。”小朴秘书扭头，还掩耳盗铃地捂住一只耳朵，把柠檬汁凑到嘴边。  
“他就住这，”金南俊闭起眼，“老爹那我去说。”  
小朴秘书咕咚咕咚地喝完整罐果汁，心脏也跟面小鼓地飞快跳动，他老板没说过这样的话，语气、神情也不对，按理说不应该啊，而且好端端一个直男怎么说变就变，忽然就弯道超车了？小朴迷惑，他老板以前， 过男朋友，吗？


	2. Chapter 2

/  
金硕珍感觉自己好像被关进桑拿房了，或者一头沉进温泉里，整个人在往下掉，呼吸、力量连同所有的东西一点一点被榨干。  
他不知道自己发烧了，金南俊睡到半夜习惯去搂人，发现他在发烫，背上湿了一片都是冷的，喊也没反应，金南俊连忙给他穿衣服，抱住人下楼开车往医院冲，路上才想起给小朴秘书和医院打电话。人一到就被推着轮椅来的护士送进病房，医生进行紧急处理，金南俊在外面等，他刚刚连衣服都来不及换，就穿着睡衣，脚上还是拖鞋，护士拿了张毯子给他披着。  
小朴秘书跟着很快赶到，他老板陪在床边守着那个小牛郎，还非得拉住人家的手，他特意看了眼老板的表情，嗯，下巴突出，怎么这么严肃？小朴腹诽，不是发烧吗，明明是自己流血都不会皱一下眉的人。他边感叹好久没见过这么紧张的老板，边把钦点带来的衣服给他，换班陪床。  
昨天很晚的时候本家那边来电话，说让小少爷今早回家吃早餐。挂电话后老板和他交换一个眼神，他们心知肚明是为了什么，也知道是谁去吹的风谁去告的状。   
当年金家组建边马会，打下江山后稳占当地黑帮头把交椅，更替几代后当时的掌权人目光长远，开始洗白，改换门楣成立公司，属于金家的触角网络靠着厚实的积蓄从城市一角不断延伸，以前染血的生意转移地下，到现在已然成为不倒的庞然大物，根基扎实。  
到现在，金老爷子正当壮年，春秋鼎盛，他和先夫人生有两个孩子，大少金贤洙，小少爷金南俊，如今都已经在公司里领职，分管一部分的事情。少爷们也不是混日子的二世祖，大少精明果断，小少爷也谨慎圆滑，都是出色的继承人。本来是件好事，可惜这两位确实闹到表面上的不和。小少爷没进公司时也没这么明显，也就本家这边的人知道，后来小少爷开始担当事务，大少的针对就转移到明面上，老爷子多次居中调停也没用，金家兄弟阋墙之事人尽皆知。况且小少爷在先夫人病逝后就搬出本家，未成年就开始独自生活，平时能不和大少接触就不，反而看起来像大少一直在挑事，没人知道血脉相连的兄弟为什么会跟仇敌似的，只能噤言，也不敢站队，毕竟上方稳坐一尊大佛，大家也只当旁观。  
金南俊换好衣服出来，金硕珍一直没醒，幸好的是烧已经退下去，医生来查房说他是太累，加上病来得突然，可能会晚一点醒，金南俊让小朴留在医院，他自己回本家。  
“老板您待会悠着点，”小朴秘书帮老板打领结，虽然觉得没用还是决定劝一劝，“别太顶着了，最近发生的事多，老爷子心里憋着火呢。”  
“来去都是那些事，什么时候能平什么时候才算好，”金南俊凝视床上的人，“多说一两句也不影响什么。”  
“所以您早点决定，”小朴退开半步，“这样事情就可以早点平。”  
“人精。”金南俊抬手敲了他一下，小朴生受了下：“我也是打工的，您要有事我也得早点找个下家。”  
“别皮。”  
他老板横了他一眼，温温柔柔地低头亲了人家一下，起来跟他又端上了：“我还养不起你这个小朋友？守好他，我很快回来。”  
小朴秘书给他开门：“阿岳他们跟着您去，老板放心。”

熬了半夜，又挂心在医院的金硕珍，金南俊是打定主意老实听教，闭嘴认怂，早点完事早点走。结果事情只按他想的进行一半，半路果不其然杀出一个程咬金，他大哥金贤洙来了，金南俊咽下一颗小笼包，抽纸巾擦嘴。  
金贤洙跟老爷子问好，眼神撇也不撇他，嘴里却说：“阿俊惹什么事了？难得见人回来。”  
主位上的金老爷子低头吹去茶盏的热气，金南俊也不着急，又夹了个小笼包，等他爹喝完半盏茶才开口：“老爹数落我半天了，大哥先停停吧，这么晚才下来，先吃早餐别饿着了。”  
“人也大了，就少让家里担心，”金贤洙冲他笑，“还指望谁帮你善后吗？”  
“我就带了个喜欢的人回家，怎么就成战犯了？”金南俊把纸巾揉成一团。  
金贤洙挑眉：“一个牛郎？”  
“大哥最近清闲，我的事都要揽上身管，”金南俊看一眼他爹，”你自己的事掰扯清楚了吗？老爹您还在给大哥介绍人呢，其实也不用，不都有了。“  
“没点教养，”大少“啪”地扔下筷子，“说话没点分寸，没大没小的。”  
“我是老爹教的，大哥说我没教养埋汰谁呢？”金南俊假笑，他烦了，转向老爷子，“我的人还在医院，您也训够了，没事我就先走了。“  
说完他就拉椅子走人，老爷子也没拦，车一直在外停着，见人出来就鸣了一声，金南俊扬扬手里的烟，司机比了个手势，他站在原地点了根烟，平缓席卷上来的困意，刚刚就不该多吃一个小笼包，吃饱了更困。  
“长进了真是，”金贤洙插着裤兜出来，身后跟着的是他的心腹秘书，他堵住金南俊，眼睛里流淌过毒蛇般阴冷的光，“不孝子。”  
“这昨天晚上的事大哥就这么急？”金南俊跟车招手，转过去看他，手里拿烟，他主动往前走一步，两兄弟里他更高些，不带表情的脸格外冷厉，“还没正式开始，大哥就追着来问候，作为弟弟是不是也应该礼貌回应，让大哥也遭下罪，毕竟得有来有往才显得我们，兄，弟，情，深，是不是？”  
“我愁你不来，别像个小孩跟我放狠话了，到最后什么都不做，”金贤洙勾勾嘴角，“好久没见你喜欢什么东西，好好藏着，别不小心碎了。”  
“大哥不听话的狗太多了，我的人是胆小点会害怕，没关系不是有我吗？爪子不收好我见一次剪一次咯。”  
金南俊抽了一口烟，随手一扔，正中他身后秘书的脸，那人吃痛也不敢出声，金贤洙怒视，他无畏一笑，颇为挑衅的样子：“我明明什么都敢啊，大哥没长记性吗？”  
黑色的大G准确停在身后，司机下车开门，金南俊最后附身在金贤洙耳边低声一句，随后上车离开，独留脸色不佳的金家长子，身后的秘书噤若寒蝉，他离得近不过一步之差，金南俊说的话对他也是字字入耳，他盯紧自己老板，察觉出一线血腥的不安。  
本家的老管家快步回到金老爷子身边，仔细回报方才的桩桩件件，老爷子点头表示明白，却不再多言语，管家给他续满一盏热茶，浓浓的茶色一如老爷子此刻不见底的心思。

金南俊再回到医院金硕珍还在睡着，只是看着脸色好些了，躺在那里还是像纸娃娃一样单薄，手背上的针口没好又多了一个，金南俊守在床边给他焐手，一会后忽然把自己左手中指的戒指取下来往金硕珍手指套，坐在沙发的小朴秘书眼角一抽，这人在干吗，回去一趟就要戴戒指了是怎么回事？本家的小笼包还会夺舍？  
手机震动把神游的小朴秘书拉回来，他低头查看邮件，金南俊今早交待他去查查金昌德，还有金硕珍以前在的孤儿院，这些事都不难查，金昌德本身是那种行事高调的人，孤儿院也有迹可循，有心人如他们一找就有，他还多动了点心思，让人把以前金硕珍待的学校也翻了一翻，小朴快速看完喊了他一声，金南俊把他的手放回被里，两人一前一后地出去，他找了个靠窗的地方，小朴把一铁盒薄荷糖给他，金老板倒出一把往嘴里扔，示意他说话。  
“基本就是一样的事，孤儿院里不干净，后来被领养后日子好点，他养父母对他也好，他想学什么都让他去，他人也聪明，是实打实的三好学生，”小朴把手机上的文件调出来，递给金南俊，“他家破产之后，金昌德离婚，小先生跟他，后来也离家，他有试过找自己学校里的心理老师，但您也知道这些人基本是吃空饷的，没什么实际作用，大概就这么硬撑下来了，后来为了攒钱到处打工反而是好事，没时间想那些事情，这根弦一直绷着，现在骤然松开难免有病痛，况且他也受伤了，医生也说了这病看着是来势汹汹，过去后慢慢养就好，剩下还得磨。”  
金南俊安静地看，那是一份心理咨询表，简略记了当时对话的重点，“殴打”、“漫骂”，他拧着眉：“找到金昌德了吗？”  
“闵组长还在找，他躲得太快，但找到只是时间的问题，”小朴秘书说，“要我去帮忙吗？”  
“不用，”金南俊原则上不干预既定的行动，“但你告诉玧其哥一声，让他找到人之后留着命，其余无所谓。别的事呢？”  
小朴秘书跟着转话头：“昨天V已经回国，人已经到齐，全员到位，都开始按您的指示行动，大少那边没什么大的动静，就是小动作很多，还让人去监视本家。”  
金南俊神色骤变，凛凛然如雪狼，小朴秘书一推眼镜：“虽然说大少之心如司马昭路人皆知，但让人去盯着本家的举动怎么也说不过去，太蠢了，我倾向于是大少手下的人自作主张，本家那边好像也知道，但没动静，所以我就暂时让人只是盯着。”  
“他不会蠢到这步，但有时人疯起来做什么事也不奇怪，”金南俊的手搭在左边小腹，小朴秘书知道那里有处枪伤，是三年前大少的惠存，“这里好了，但有时还会疼，局势瞬息万变，让大家都打起精神来，我们要更加小心。”  
“老爹虽然嘴硬心也硬，但他也有年纪了，到了会心慈手软的时候，都是他的孩子，谁有事他都不好受。”  
小朴叹气：“我真的不明白大少为什么这么固执。”  
“可能是因为我比他帅吧。”金南俊顶着自家秘书的白眼说完，用这个玩笑结束了对话。他嚼碎嘴里的糖，从窗口远眺，网已经撒出去，该怎么收网就怎么来。

金硕珍睁开眼，又看到熟悉白色天花板，手握成拳指根一痛，他茫然地举高左手，看见中指多了枚银戒，像云一样，有点眼熟。  
“醒了？”金南俊放下笔电，伸手按铃，见他怔怔盯住戒指心里有些异样，他也没办法解释，但又不想摘下来，于是金老板装着淡定去碰他额头：“有哪里不舒服吗？你发烧了。”  
“没，”金硕珍眨眼，“原来我发烧了。”  
他还以为时间倒退了，又回到刚被金昌德打晕那天，闵玧其拿着一份卖身契和他谈条件。  
“伤口感染，”金南俊把床升起一点，解释说，“昨天我就不该让你喝了酒还吹风的，不然也不用来医院。”  
“没事。”金硕珍张张手，他手背肿起一块淤青，两个号难看的针口并排在那，他捂上手背，不想看。  
“养养就没了。”金南俊安慰他，医生和护士推门进来，他被礼貌地请求退后一点，医生戴上听诊器，金硕珍听一行一，护士让他解颗扣子把衣服往后拉，金硕珍侧身，露出后颈到肩胛上的一小片，淤血青紫，擦伤还没结痂，护士夹着棉球给消毒，金南俊按按空秃的手指，他没听到金硕珍的声音，平静得连呼吸声都没变，护士利落把药换好，医生低头写病历卡，金南俊问他：“没什么事了吧？“  
“没事了，烧都退了，脖子上的伤再过几天也该好了，”医生看他一眼，接着教训，“这么点大的孩子身体怎么差成这样，你得把人照顾好明白吗？营养得跟上。”  
“是，会好好照顾的。”金南俊乐得直点头，小朴秘书听得眼角直跳，医生把他老板当监护人训，而他老板明显乐在其中，最后医生总结陈词，带着小护士扬长而去。  
金硕珍低头扣扣子，金南俊让小朴先出去，他坐到旁边，两人就隔了一个拳头的距离：“医生说回去也可以，要不要现在就回家？”  
“好啊，我也不想在这待，”金硕珍低头看戒指，“很漂亮。”  
金南俊手指交缠一下：“没什么意思，就是想给你点东西，手上正好有这个就给你了，你拿着就好。”  
金硕珍吸一下鼻子，拉他袖子，金南俊伸手把他归到怀里，托住后脑勺在他额角碰碰：“习惯一下这些事，也习惯一下我在喜欢你，做这些事是在讨好你，你也来喜欢我一下就好。”  
太狡猾了，金硕珍想，他没怎么听过别人说这样的软话，不过就算在以前也好，他生病了养父母也不会这么哄他，因为他是男孩子，因为他只是被领养回来的，金南俊是头一个，明明才认识两天的人，这么的幸运，像买到冬天里最早出炉的那份烤红薯，吃下去的每一个都是熨暖又甜滋滋的，但拿在手上的滚烫也不骗人，忽然多了一个来嘘寒问暖的人，他不安。   
金南俊搂着他，金硕珍一直不说话，他蹭蹭小男友的侧颊：“没事了，回家吧。”

小朴秘书最近的疑问很多，先是他老板忽然弯道超车，把一个男孩子带回家，接着他老板开始像养孩子一样去谈对象，最离谱的是有天他们外出办事，途径某个商场，大电子屏幕上反复滚动一个男装广告，他老板等红灯看见了，忽然就喊停车，小朴秘书连忙收起糖盒跟上去，他老板挑了一圈衣服，小朴一看码数，行，全是金硕珍的号。以前他还真没见过这场景，要不是金南俊除此之外一如既往的铁血，他真的要去查本家那个做小笼包的厨子，老板忽然这么有人间味，小朴多少怀疑他是不是被夺舍了。  
金硕珍倒没小朴秘书这么深刻的体悟，回来之后金南俊就放手让他想做什么做什么，学校那边也接受了他的复学申请，但因为现在已经五月了，时间点不好，和系主任面谈后定好九月开学再回去上大一。空下来的这段时间，他先把出租房和店里的东西拿回来，然后就去把要用的画具、颜料、画册等等的配齐，金南俊不忙就陪他一起，忙就让家里的阿姨和保镖跟他跑。家里专门收拾出一间空房子给他当练习室，之前订的钢琴也搬进去了，塞得满满当当。 之前要躲着金昌德，要打工，要画画就得挤压睡眠时间，基本画不成，现在什么都解决了，金硕珍把所有的时间都放到练习室找手感，去看展览，或者是金南俊带他出门，新开的餐厅，街角的小酒馆，他能感觉金南俊在忙，但他还是每天都尽量抽时间和他在一块。  
这样的日子过了一个多月，有天金南俊和他说这几天暂时不回来，让他出门记得说一声，然后把保镖也带上，金硕珍觉得可能是什么危险，就乖乖呆在家里也没出去，天天在练习室，困了也睡在这里，跟艺考前集训似的，阿姨管不了他太多转身跟她的雇主告状，然后金南俊看着时间，晚上回了趟家。  
金硕珍画累了，带着耳机在阳台吹风，有人进来一点都没发现。金南俊边解扣子边看画布，素描人像画的还是他，金南俊憋住笑走过去抱人，金硕珍吓一跳，看到脸才冷静下来，还有点开心地说：“回，回来？“  
“阿姨说你不按点吃饭，”金南俊抵住他额头，“怎么回事？”  
“画着画着就忘了。”  
金硕珍被压在栏杆，耳机也被摘下来， 他皱着一张脸解释：“不是故意的。”  
“那现在吃吧，嗯？”金南俊松开点，又抬起他下巴，惯性地亲到他嘴上，“走吧。”  
金硕珍习惯了像这样的接吻和身体接触，他们牵着手下楼，阿姨把晚饭摆上桌就回家了，所以金南俊也不用避什么，拉着金硕珍贴一起坐，吃完饭就拉着他出去散步，回家就把他赶去洗澡，之后直接拉上床，没让他再进练习室半步。  
“你不是忙吗？”金硕珍还是没忍住问，金南俊拉开被子躺进来， 勾住他的腰把人搂过来，藏进去被子里抱他，声音模糊不清：“我不放心你，有小朴盯着也可以，他领着我工资呢，我陪陪你。”  
金硕珍摸摸他发顶，心里有点愧疚地跟小朴秘书道歉，资本家们都是吸血鬼，然后乖乖和金南俊承诺：“我知道了，明天开始会按时按点吃饭的。”  
金南俊抬头看他，本来小男友被养了一个月已经好多了，脸色红润，神清气爽，端是眉目朗朗，清俊少年，结果现在看着又有点蔫了，他叹气：“我不是训你，也不是说你努力画画不好，但也得吃饭，也得休息，离开学还有段时间，你先把自己熬坏了怎么办？不然病了等会又得去医院，不是更耽搁你画画吗？”  
“嗯。”  
金硕珍认错，金南俊凑上去亲亲他：“不说这个了，等我忙完这段时间吧，之后我们去旅游，去巴黎好不好？”  
“都行，”金硕珍也有点困了，往枕头上靠，眼皮打架，“都可以，你拿主意。”  
“行。”金南俊把被子拉上来，伸长手去把灯关了，只留了床头的灯，他最后亲了下小男友。  
“晚安。”  
他明白金硕珍是担心自己丢下画画太久，开学之后跟不上，他是既骄傲又心疼，阿姨还偷偷拍了金硕珍画画的照片发给他，专注认真俨然是谁都劝不动，他回家之前还琢磨了一下该怎么说，结果小男友自己就先服软了，刚刚怂包似地跟他保证好好吃饭的样子太乖了，他心里软得一塌糊涂。  
这几天金南俊忙着和他大哥对顶，明枪暗箭，小朴秘书都险些受伤，心里觉得累，但也没觉得算什么，毕竟这么多年都是这样也过去了，只是今天回家，看到金硕珍拿他当模特练习，他们一起吃饭，一起散步，现在躺在一张床上，他就在想干脆一颗子弹把事情结了，他就只想和金硕珍过日子，有一天算一天，什么都撇开，反正那本来也不是他想要的。


	3. Chapter 3

/  
三天后.  
市外公路.  
四辆面包车逐一通过收费站，每辆车身侧面都张贴了橙红的“货拉拉”三个大字，看起来是跑货的车队，打头那辆车上，司机张嘴打了个哈欠，副驾驶座的男人开窗点烟，半条手臂往外伸，也跟着打了一大个哈欠。  
“别开这么快，后面跟不上了，”抽烟这个明显像负责人，也穿得更好一点，他盯着后视镜，把门侧放的对讲机拿起来，“喂、喂、喂！睡着了吗？快点跟上来，掉队了！”  
“这个点犯困也正常啦，老大，”司机和他搭话，“他们又是一个人开车，话说这次怎么搞的？时间定得这么晚。”  
“没办法啊，谁让，”老大把话咽回去，含混过去，“今天就辛苦点，等结束了我请客。”  
司机嘻嘻哈哈地附和，边瞄着后视镜降速，等着后面跟来，等四辆车总算排成一列前进，司机才松一口气。  
老大又打一个哈欠，他看一眼时间“10：30”，从A市到E市大约要三个半小时，他们和对方约定的交易时间在凌晨两点，按现在的速度走还能提前到，出发之前他刚结束工作，上车后全靠抽烟撑着。  
“老大你眯一下吧，”司机看他又在打哈欠，“别撑了。”  
“行，开车小心。”  
老大把烟随手一扔，放下椅背，扯过搭着的外套盖脸。

\  
“你爱一个人会放她走吗？不可能的。”  
男人捧起女人的脸，钳制她修长的脖子，指腹深深陷入皮肉，鲜血下流，额角青筋炸起，上半张脸狰狞如恶鬼，下半张脸和善的笑容也跟着变形，女人近乎绝望地保持安静，她的眼睛转动，向旁边一瞥，抓住在门隙窥视的人。  
“杀了我。”  
女人无声地对他说。  
他的手中一重，窥视的人低头看，这是一把枪。再抬头，他已经站在女人身后，顺从地举平手臂，直指他的眉心。男人玩味地看他，女人闭起眼，无视疼痛努力抬头，碰上他的枪口。  
他平静看她，平静地扣下扳机，女人眉心一红，子弹擦过男人的脸颊掉落。他松手，手枪应声落地，女人像片羽毛掉落，他跪下抱住她，血液沾湿他的双腿，水泥般凝固变硬，他无法动弹，女人的体温一点一点消失，她抬手去碰他的脸，说了声谢谢。  
一双手从背后攀爬而上，他像个石像，男人板正他的下巴，不让他移开视线，女人的死状无限在他眼里放大，弹孔流出的鲜血淹没她的脸。  
“一切都会过去，但一切并不都会忘记。¹”  
男人低声道，笑意隐然之中。  
“如果你爱一个人，会放他走吗？”  
\

金南俊拿下盖脸的衣服，抬手开灯，他坐在前座，小朴秘书在后座，一侧耳朵带着麦，听到动静探头过来，把手里的糖盒递过去：“老板。”  
“几点了？”金南俊倒出一把糖，今天他难得没穿西装，一身黑色战斗服，他把放在一侧的耳麦戴上，接着把位置旁的一个铝合金箱提出来打开，边咬碎糖边组装枪。  
小朴秘书把后座的灯打开，然后转身在键盘上敲一下，显示屏亮起，电子时钟显示现在为七点三十分：“还有半小时到十点。”  
“嗯，”金南俊往上一托，弹夹契合地卡进，“花瓶出发了吧？”  
“是的哟。”  
小朴秘书调出一份地图，卫星定位不断收缩，四个红点有序的移动，这台车的后座被彻底改装，几乎是一个移动的操作台，五块大小不一的显示屏焊接在车身，伸出的平台上还有一台手提电脑，和键盘、触碰盘摆到一起，为了维持这些设备运作车里空调开得很低，小朴秘书怕冷，披着个小毛毯吸吸鼻子，他在把所有耳麦的频道连通，完成后敲敲桌子：“所有人听到请报数。”  
“1。”  
“2。”  
“3。”  
“4。”  
“5。”  
“6。”  
“7。”  
“8。”  
“9。”  
“V。”  
小朴秘书正准备接上，闻言无奈地抿唇，耳麦里此起彼伏响起小声的笑，他点点桌子，语气不良地警告：“不想今天任务结束就出国的人，闭嘴。”  
耳麦马上恢复该有的安静，小朴秘书哼一声，这时右上那块显示屏中画面变化，四辆面包车进入监控范围，他立刻汇报：“花瓶距离第一个隧道还有500米。”  
金南俊收起笑容，放下椅背往后坐，对着自己的手表和电子钟校正：“小朴今天负责指挥，你们懂点事，特别是V。”  
“知道了，老板，”耳麦传来一个低沉的男声，“太久没和我的小朴一起执行任务嘛，就有点兴奋兴奋，我现在已经冷静了，智旻啊，别又把我外派出去哦，哦哦？”  
“少耍赖，”小朴拉紧小毛毯，言归正传，“200米。”  
“你的枪呢？”金南俊活动活动脖子，低头看小秘书。  
小朴秘书拉开一点毯子，把放腿上的手枪托起，然后立马把自己包圆，有点委屈又熟练地跟老板讨价还价：“我就是个文职，老板你是太子，我们不应该坐镇后方吗？“   
“那你玧其哥不就更没理由领工资了？”金南俊往放下的椅背一坐，他放好枪，又开始倒糖吃，“这个问题还要讨论多少回？每次都要走流程。”  
“哦。”  
醉酒般的声音懒洋洋在那台手提电脑里传出来，小朴敬业地把它转去面向金南俊，继续报距离：“进入隧道，距离一千米。”  
然后他把小毛毯往上拉遮住半张脸，眯眯眼看热闹，本来黑黢的屏幕亮起，闵行组长的脸出现，他手上转着一根笔，目光略显凶狠：“这次给的钱要加、倍。”  
金南俊背上一凉，低头认输：“是。”  
“小朴。”闵行组长喊名字，小朴把电脑转回来，点点头，他隔着屏幕对他一点，“记住自己是文职，要是他们出问题马上开车走，记住了吗？”  
金南俊：“......”  
小朴秘书点头，屏幕暗下去，闵行组长再把摄像头关了，他把电脑搬回去，振开小毛毯挺直腰板，正中的屏幕四台面包车加速向前，金南俊已经坐进驾驶座，他继续报距离：“花瓶距离出口还有500米。”

道路两侧长满植被，这些是为了城市美化栽种的，白天时看着一层覆盖一层的绿色会让人心情很好，但天黑之后就有点渗人，面包车司机在进隧道前把音响的声音调大，没忍住又把速度提上去，副驾驶座的人动了下，把衣服扯下来，老大醒了，他揉着耳朵坐起来。  
“啊啊，抱歉啊，我忘了你还在睡觉，”司机难堪地挠挠脖子，“这里树太多了，有点渗人。“  
老大不在意地摆手，他低头把椅背整起来，车快速穿过隧道，司机看到前面有车才放松点，后面的三台面包车也跟上来，一台在旁边的道上，老大伸手把声音降低：“不怕了吧？都是人了。”  
“”嘿嘿，“司机点头，看着前面的车忽然眼睛一亮，”卧槽，前面那辆是东风猛士吧？卧槽，我第一次见活的！“  
“还有死的啊，哈哈哈，”老大也认出来了，他看了眼车牌，“民用的，别跟太近。”  
“我有数，人家一颗螺丝都比我们贵我知道，”司机拿起对讲机，“慢点慢点，前面有台贵货。”  
“哈。”老大伸懒腰，觉得今天还挺不错，见了辆没见过的车，跑完这趟还有奖金，就算是被这群臭小子宰一顿也够他再换个新镜头。  
忽然司机结巴起来：“前面那个车什么情况？”  
老大“啊”一声，连忙看过去。  
只见那台东风猛士忽然加速向前，猛地来了个大转弯，加速向他们冲来！  
司机急促摆动方向盘，压线也顾不上了，老大动作敏捷地抓起对讲机，大声咆哮：“闪开！是来劫车的！”  
与此同时，东风猛士里的小朴秘书冷静下令：“开枪。”  
“砰——”  
枪响应声而起，四面而来的子弹穿破夜幕，精准地击中面包车的轮胎，爆胎声接连响起，面包车失去平衡打滑，小朴秘书紧盯屏幕，第二道命令无缝连接：“开枪！后车进场。”  
第二轮枪声响起，面包车所有车胎都被打爆，接着是车窗，混杂的人声在其中尤其响亮，其中还有一个声音努力在让他们避开的，但面包车毕竟是面包车，像游戏机里被打中的鼹鼠，一辆一辆栽倒在地，副驾驶上的人护脸往后一看，被远光灯刺得眼睛疼，但他已经顾不上这些，心里的恐慌在他看清身后时达到顶端——  
“轰隆——隆——”  
三台越野车加速冲出右车道隧道口，气势汹汹地包抄后路，狼群在捕食中会使用围攻的策略，此刻他们这群人就是那些羊，明亮的车灯如饿狼的眼睛般闪烁，没等他反应过来，他们已经被团团围住。  
金南俊目光平静地换挡，猛踏油门，狠狠地撞上离自己最近的那台小面包。  
“嘭——”  
小朴秘书捂住耳麦，往前面喊：“老板！你也控制一下！里面的东西金贵啊！”  
“我停了。”金南俊刹车，可怜的小面包车已经被他的暴力操作制裁完毕，车头变形凹陷，司机也晕倒在驾驶座，半张脸都是血。金小少爷面无表情地看一眼，驱动车子往后退一点。  
另外三辆本来就没贴得很近，四台车正好堵死所有退路，面包车上的人有的已经晕倒，还清醒也被枪声回响绕得脑子昏沉，没人敢下车，车队的老大忍着头昏大喊：“你们是谁？”他喊了好几声，但没人回答他。  
小朴秘书看着监控冷笑，继续指挥：“狙击组的人留意，其余的人动手。”  
“是！”  
金南俊双手搭到方向盘，看着自己的手下从道路两边和车里出来，抓人的抓人，收缴枪械的收缴枪械，他往嘴里扔了几颗糖，耳麦传来重叠的训斥和厉声，他慢慢咬碎糖，还有空闲说“这身战斗服不错”、“染发了也不包好点都看到了”、“等会回去金硕珍睡着没”之类的垃圾话，小朴秘书觉得外面的人估计和自己一样糟心，抬手把老板的耳麦关了。  
“您要是无聊就联系下后勤，”小朴秘书把小毛毯叠好，眼神复杂瞥了他一眼，“差不多了，可以过来收尾。”  
“行，”金南俊从善如流，打开手套箱拿手机，“你去看看那些东西。”  
“收到。”小朴秘书开门下车，在口袋里拿出一双手套。  
金南俊解除手机的飞行模式，打完电话后，他也推门下车，小朴秘书戴上手套在翻检面包车里的东西，他不想见到那些玩意，目标转移到另一侧，手下的人把车上的通通推到路基，手脚绑得死死的，全部被迫跪着。  
除了晕倒的两人，其余三个人从金南俊下车开始就在看他，尤其是老大和司机，在小朴秘书出现的时候，他们就明白今天是被谁下手了，只是没想到连小少爷也来了，千金之子坐不垂堂，这位还真他妈的爱乱来。  
金南俊踢开一块玻璃，凉凉地看过去：“真够胆的。”  
手下让开一点，手里的枪依然没放下，一人盯一个锁定要害。  
“您今天这么大阵势来，不怕明天没法和本家交代吗？”老大估计是知道无路可退，干脆豁出去，他朝着金南俊大喊，“我们这边没到大少马上就会知道，您能把我们藏到什么时候？”  
“大哥这么聪明，怎么你们一个比一个蠢，”金南俊把糖盒往上抛，再接住，他连再看一眼的兴趣都没了，“带上车，你们几个先回去。”  
“是。”  
手下们收起枪，一人揪起一个扔进车里，那边的小朴秘书也检查完毕，指挥他们把外表是水果箱的东西往车上搬，然后他把手套摘下，一个人蹲在路边干呕，金南俊眯起眼，手肘往后戳：“还不快点给人拿瓶水？”  
“他一个文职，您下次就别让他来现场了，”手臂上别着袖章的狙击手走出来，他摘下护目镜，稍长的头发扎起，显出凌厉的眉眼，满脸都是“资本家没人性”六个大字，“玧其哥都比他抗造。”  
“你们里面有一个会小朴会的，我也不用请他出场，让他待家里给我的宝贝当人像模特不好？”金南俊抬腿甩他一脚，“要不是你们一个赛一个只会动手，我能这么愁？快点去吧。”  
十五分钟后，V抱小孩那样把小朴秘书抱回来，金南俊挑眉吹口哨，小朴秘书吐完还没缓过来，V认真揣摩他的心思，代劳骂人：“老板，不想我明天就辞职请闭嘴。”  
“辛苦了。”  
金南俊快速在他们头上摸一把，其他那三辆越野车已经先离开，他倚在车窗，跟不远处的环卫车打招呼，环卫车喇叭响了两下，V小心把小秘书放在离那些东西最远的副驾驶座，自己坐在后面，伸手摸他的额头。  
“没事了，”小朴推开他的手，扭头跟自家老板说，“走吧老板。”  
“行，”金南俊把车窗关上，启动车辆，还不忘吩咐V一句，“有个小毛毯，你给他盖一下。”

金家.  
“哈。”  
金硕珍举起双手左右拉伸，然后把耳机摘下，电脑屏幕显示“本次视频已结束”，他刚刚结束和自己的老师视频，金南俊前两天给他找了个小有名气的画室老师，每天单独给他辅导，金硕珍虽然觉得这样有点费钱，但也不得不说是有效的，自己一个人埋头也得有人领路。今天讲得有点久，快十一点才结束，金硕珍洗好澡下楼找吃的，金南俊还没回来，家里静悄悄的。  
晚上阿姨走之前煮了一锅红豆沙，放凉冻到冰箱，金硕珍不敢贪凉热过才吃，他捧着个碗窝进沙发，把电视也开了，他们家的阿姨手艺特别好，红豆沙甜而不腻，绵绵沙沙，还有软糯的西米，他吃了半碗觉得饱就放茶几。  
外面隐约有点车声，金硕珍耳朵一动，跳着跑到玄关看，没两分钟门果然开了，金南俊看见他在，挑挑眉：“没在画画？”  
“结束了，在吃夜宵，”金硕珍背手站定，“阿姨煮了红豆沙，你要不要吃？”  
“我不饿，”金南俊摇头，搭着他肩膀往里走，“明天要去一趟本家，洗完澡就睡。”  
“我也去吗？”金硕珍问，表情都有点紧张。  
“不、用，”金南俊揉揉他的头，顺着亲他，“你留在家里画画，等我中午回来一起吃饭。“

翌日.  
本家宅中.  
金老爷子吃过早饭起兴了，把棋盘搬出来一人对弈，老管家沏好一壶茶放在桌上便出去，这段时间清闲，他就去打理庭院中的矮子松盆栽，一会后转身打算去拿点东西，就见小少爷带着他的秘书信步而来，他放下剪子问好，慈眉善目：“小少爷来得早啊。”  
“信叔早，”金南俊和他打招呼，然后竖着拇指点过自己的车和另一台车，“我带了点东西，麻烦信叔找几个人帮忙搬一下。”  
“不年不节的，小少爷怎么要往家里送东西？”信叔说着，边招呼几个人去帮忙。  
“就是得了点新鲜的东西，想跟家里的爷们显摆一下，”金南俊笑眯眯，话说得很炫耀，又侧身跟小朴秘书吩咐，“你跟着帮帮忙，别磕着碰到了。”  
小朴秘书应了声，和信叔点头致意就跟去了。老管家引着金南俊往里走，他向来是未闻言三分笑的福相，见到少回家的小少爷更是开怀，两人边走边聊，还问到了金硕珍。  
“他还是孩子性格，很用功，为了不落下整天窝在那画画，前几天还忘我到连饭都顾不上吃，不是阿姨和我说都不知道，回去还没训他就自己先认错了，现在一天按三顿给我发照片，证明自己说到做到，”金南俊不隐瞒地有一说一，还笑了声，“就还是有点怕人，等过段日子我再带他来家里坐坐。”  
“小少爷这回是真的，找到个喜欢的了？”信叔有些意外，他看着这位长大，“以往老爷让你带人回家坐，你可没说过这样的话。”  
“是很喜欢，”金南俊声音压低，后半句几不可闻，“只是他还没这么......”  
“小少爷？”信叔没听清，金南俊摇头，他还想问一句，只是客厅近了，老管家也不方便再问下去。  
金南俊整整衣摆进去，金老爷子独对一方棋盘，犹豫着停手未动，金南俊悄声坐到他对面，看看局势又看他，红色阵营的棋子所剩无几，黑色的“車”虎视眈眈正对红色的“帅”，他不知哪方是先手，但明显红色方处于劣势。  
“吃不吃它？”老爷子先跟小儿子搭腔，玉核桃在他的掌中盘得咔咔作响。  
“棋局是您摆的，吃不吃都是你的棋，”金南俊没看棋盘，端起一旁的青瓷茶壶给空杯续满，“谁输谁赢都是您的胜负，观棋不语真君子，这可是您从小教的。”  
“哼。”  
金老爷子撒开那对玉核桃，受了这杯茶，父子二人喝过一杯茶，老爷子才慢悠悠地问他：“今天来干吗的？”  
“有些新鲜玩意，以前没见过，昨天刚到的，”金南俊招手，“您给掌掌眼？”  
小朴秘书捧着一个包装朴素的盒子过来，信叔小心地把棋盘往一旁放，空出的位置正好容下，金老爷子挑眉，金南俊一摊手，他又哼了一声，嘴上训了小儿子一句，却也十分受用这份孝心，他扯开绑结，拿走表面那层白纸，入眼的是一层垒放整齐的苹果。  
“您往下看，”金南俊提醒他，“惊喜在下头。”  
金老爷子一脸“还跟你老子玩这套”的表情，把几颗苹果拿出来，最下层的东西总算现出一点真容，他本来以为还隔着一层白纸，然而等清出所有的遮蔽，他终于看清楚这份惊喜是什么。一旁的信叔见他脸色不对，忙跟着看了一眼，可好，两个人的表情一致了。  
“这是什么？”金老爷子托起其中一袋金南俊口中的惊喜，这玩意白茫茫，像盐一样，但这些可不是炒菜用的调味料。  
“海洛因，”金南俊报出一个名词，接着犹如起爆般报出剩下的名词，“可卡因，氯胺酮。”  
“别跟你爹开玩笑！”金老爷子松手，把盒子往前一推。  
“大少手下有人充当中间角色，通过运毒贩毒抽成敛财。”说话的是小朴秘书，他双手递上一份文件，老爷子接了翻开，秉承小朴一贯严谨的作风，这份文件有配图有文字，一目了然。金南俊双手交握，补充没说完的话：“除了这些，剩下的也都搬来，家里有规矩绝不许沾毒，知道后我也不敢武断，就让玧其哥和小朴亲自去找证据，昨天是他们约定交易的日期，我让郑组长帮忙把货和人扣住，人证、物证都齐了才来和您说。”  
本来，金老爷子还存有一半疑心，但在这份文件中还夹了一份化验报告，明白指出这些是什么，铁证如山，将此事钉死，老人家有些疲惫地揉眼眶，将文件递给一旁的老管家，他问小儿子：“你大哥现在在哪？”  
“大约还在床上，”金南俊说，“昨晚大哥在丽子旁边的店包了半个场子，给他现在的女人庆祝。”  
金老爷子敲敲桌子，玉核桃重新上手：“阿信，你去把他身边那几个人提回来，如果大少来了就把他关到房间里。”  
“我知道了，马上去办。”信叔在金南俊说出那三个词时，就做好出门的准备，他犹豫了一下，还是把那盒东西重新抱起来，将棋盘摆回原位才离开。金老爷子也没喊停，只是扶着额角，盘着核桃。金南俊大约不急着走，小朴秘书接过权责，贴心地给两位斟茶。  
金老爷子端起茶杯，沉吟道：“你们都长大了。”  
“我都二十七了，老爷子，”金南俊哭笑不得，“怎么忽然说这个？”  
“我只有你们两个，将来也是由你们来接管这些，你哥和你是我的左膀右臂，在我这里都是一样的，”金老爷子叹息一声，“本来你们像天平一样，这是你大哥现在毁了这份平衡。”  
“老爹，端不平的两碗水洒了就洒了吧，”金南俊安慰他，“家里是没够钱给大哥，还是没够权给大哥？近几年市里严打禁毒，我去找郑组长和杨局时，他们手上已经收集到证据，就等着下次的交易，大哥以为能瞒天过海，结果呢？多少眼睛盯着我们家。”  
金老爷子脸上不漏半分，心里还是赞同他的话，小儿子向来做事有分寸，这次也没抓着不放趁机兴风作浪，在各处都留有余地。  
“事到如今，唯一能说运气好的，就是大哥还不至于太糊涂，至少在明面上捉不到他任何马脚，杨局那边也愿意点到为止，”金小少爷嗤笑，随即正色，“说到底，您才是当家人，我只是来告诉您有这件事，要怎么处理也是您说了才算。”  
“唉。”金老爷子扶上棋盘，手背微颤，虽说他年轻时也大风大浪里来去，但总归上年纪了，不再像往昔那样心硬，金家能一直稳步发展，在A市立足，自然少不了和政府打交道，也不会主动惹麻烦，有时警局那边需要帮忙也不会托手踭，正如小儿子说的在市内严打的前提，长子还敢在其中浑水摸鱼，其心所思何？  
通过这种方式在短时间里收敛的钱财，又用在什么地方？  
长子这些年从未停止针对小儿子，如今是眼见局势往小儿子倒，就决定要放手一搏吗？  
金老爷子越想脸色越沉，掌中的玉核桃盘得飞快，他看一眼小儿子：“阿俊，我该怎么做？”  
小朴秘书倒好茶就出去了，此时客厅里就剩他们父子俩，这个问题直接简单，金南俊早有设想会被问，所以他诚实地摇头：“我不知道。”  
金老爷子手中动作停下：“哦？”  
“家规有明令禁止什么，没有明令责罚如何，以前犯错的惩罚也只有当时的家主知道，”金南俊说，“老爹，这是您要决定的，不应该问我。”  
“你大哥这几年不清醒，糊涂事做多了，小的我们可以睁眼闭眼随他过去，”老人家茫然，“但这次的事，唉，我再想想吧。”  
“是儿子们不成器，”金南俊附和，贴贴他手背，“让老爹费心了。”  
金老爷子摇头：“你先回去吧，我好好想，下回再在家里吃饭，今天就不留你了。”  
“好。”  
金南俊系上西服纽扣起身：“您要还有什么要知道可以让信叔找小朴，我也可以。”  
金老爷子点头，挥挥手：“回去吧，路上小心点。”  
“那，下回我带硕珍来坐坐？”金南俊这话说得不太底气，活像十几岁那会，老爷子抬头点他一眼，居然见到小儿子耳根都红了些。  
“老爹。”金南俊握拳轻咳。  
“哦哦，行，带吧带吧。”金老爷子心里平缓些，但又不习惯小儿子这种样子，连忙把人打发走。宅邸偌大，这会又归于平静，他重新看回棋盘中。  
金老爷子对弈是为锻心，求一个安宁的心境，可惜这时他心绪烦杂，这局棋越观越烦，哪怕胜利唾手可得，也实在无法移动一步。  
他习惯地望向墙上挂起的全家福，这照片是金南俊满月那天拍的，那会金贤洙三岁，金夫人还在，她穿着纯白的礼服，坐在高背椅中，左手抱住小儿子，右手牵住大儿子，他站在后排，手搭在夫人和长子的肩膀，四人的笑容出奇一致，恬静且温馨。  
他凝望妻子，心中陡然升起悲意。  
如果你在这里会怎么做，你一定比我更爱他们，有你教导说不定不会有这事，看来如今的进退两难，也是我之过。  
老爷子闭上眼。  
终究是错。

1.引用自蒲宁《林荫幽径》.


	4. Chapter 4

/  
金家外，金贤洙在车里盯着这座宅子，神经质般咬住拇指，半边脸藏在阴影里，露出来的半张脸呈现病态般的惨白，他的心腹秘书在他身边，膝盖上横着一把枪。  
“那个男的在里面是吧？”金贤洙问，他的声音有点堵，“还能点多少人？”  
“大概三十多个，能喊来的我都喊来了，”心腹说，“那个人就在里面，他九月才开学，现在基本只待在小少爷家里，不怎么出去，除此之外就有个阿姨过来负责做饭，一天两遍，上午一次，下午一次，现在小少爷家里确实只有他一个人。”  
“再给本家那边的人打个电话，”金贤洙点上一根烟，狠狠吸入一口，“确认金南俊是不是还在。”  
心腹立刻打电话。

半小时前   
金贤洙在床上被心腹秘书的电话叫醒，本来他还在跟好不容易约出来的小美人耳鬓厮磨，愣是把电话忽略掉，但电话一直响不停，小美人怕有什么事，懂事地帮他把电话接了。  
“出事了大少，那些人到现在也没回来，刚刚本家的人来电话说，小少爷提着那些东西去告状了，现在信叔出门了，”心腹秘书的话又急又快，“我们的人已经在躲了，您快点下来。”  
金贤洙听完这话哪还有温存的心思，胡乱把衣服穿好，连小美人的问话都顾上回答，匆忙下楼钻进自己车里，脑子一片混乱。  
“老板，”心腹刚挂上电话，神色凝重，“信叔的人已经带走我们好几个人了，他让人转告您，早点回家。”  
“回家？”  
金贤洙一拳打到前座，疼痛终于让他清醒一点，他干这一票是为什么？需要钱，这事情做好了就是暴利高回报，同样，如果像今天这样东窗事发就一切付诸东流。  
那天金南俊凑近和他说的话不是别的，是一个路名，是之前他们运送白货的路名，他知道被盯上了，回去后立马让所有人停了小半个月的动作，才又继续，他和心腹秘书亲自盯着，换了路线、换了交易地点，还虚晃了几枪，好几次后见金南俊那边没动静了，才安下心来。  
昨天的交易他没去盯着，是因为觉得安全了，另一方面是，他使劲使了很久的一个小美人总算答应和他出来了，他特意包了个半场来讨好小美人，结果就出事了。要不怎么说金南俊了得，不声不响就端了他的人和货，连犹豫都没就捅到了老爷子跟前，成大事者不拘小节是吧？连公司里那些股东都忙着讨好他这个弟弟，凭什么？  
金贤洙心潮起伏，恨意翻滚。  
他这样的人怎么配！  
现在回家就意味着投降，他不怀疑信叔的话，这个人是金老爷子的传话筒，但他无法在这个节骨眼妥协，他就算死，也要把金南俊拉下去！  
“我记得那批枪和子弹前两天都到了是吧？”  
金贤洙扭头问，显然已经下定决心，脸上透出些许狠辣。  
心腹秘书被他的话一刺，犹豫着点头：“已经到了，但......”  
“把我们剩下的人全部点上，带家伙，”金贤洙说，“我要去围金南俊的家。”  
“老板？”心腹秘书诧异，“可本家那边的人说小少爷还没回...”  
“我为什么找他？”金贤洙一脸奇怪地问他。  
心腹立刻明白过来，他家大少的目标是小少爷的新欢，听说最近他们同进同出，小少爷对那个男的比以前任何一个都好，连自己母亲留下的戒指都给他了，俨然是十分喜欢的。  
“他不是喜欢吗？我相信金南俊这么重情重义，肯定会顾着这个小朋友的。”金贤洙呵呵地笑，喝令他连忙去找人，心腹秘书虽然不认同这个做法，也不认为小少爷会因为一个男人让步，但他还是点好了人，配齐装备，十几辆车出动，将金南俊的住宅围得水泄不通。  
心腹秘书和在本家的眼线最后确定后，跟金贤洙点头：“小少爷还在本家，朴秘书也在。”  
金贤洙不再犹豫，拿起对讲机下令：“给我把里面的人拖出来！”  
与此同时，蹲守在车边的寸头男人起身，戴着指虎的拳头一拳锤爆车窗。  
“砰——”  
金贤洙离得近，这一拳无可避免地打中了他，寸头男人的力道极大，他整个人猛地向右歪，心腹秘书目眦尽裂一手扶稳他，极快地举起枪，但连扳机都还没扣，身后车门被拉开，另一个寸头男人把他拖出车厢，出手刁钻地先打掉他的枪，然后一把将他按在地上，并晃晃手中的匕首，友善地提醒：“可别乱动了，刀新修过，可利了。”  
那厢金贤洙也被拖出来，寸头男人将他双手反剪身后，他狼狈地抬头环视四周，发现自己带来的人早就被围了，一个一个都双手抱头趴在地上，几十个寸头的男人站在旁边，俨然训练有数的样子。  
什么时候，都是什么时候出现的？金贤洙认出来，这些人都是他家老爷子养的，平时一般不出现，他们怎么会出现在这里？  
仿佛是为了印证他心里的猜想，金家的车库铁闸升起，一台黑色的宝马慢慢开出来，停在他跟前，车窗降下，本家的老管家信叔平静和他问好：“大少。”  
金贤洙挣扎一下：“信，信叔。”  
“老朽想，说不定大少没这么快回家，就在小少爷这边等您了，”信叔打开车门，往里一让，“请上车吧，大少，老爷在家等您。”

“是吗？”金南俊眉目低垂，“麻烦信叔了。”  
那边又说了什么，男人无声笑笑：“他会，我教的，好，好，再见。”他放下手机，深深呼吸，小朴秘书和他站在本家的庭院前，风在草坪上翻滚而过，这个点正是艳阳高挂，阳光普照，小朴秘书用手挡眼：“君子终日乾乾，夕惕若厉，无咎。¹”  
“龙战在野，其道穷也，²”金南俊抬腿往外走，“让V他们收枪吧，今天结束了。”

金南俊在家的时间又多起来了，金硕珍本来没多留意，但他在家的话存在感总会特别强。处理完金贤洙那桩事后，日子好过了许多，金老爷子将人强制关在家中，也让人暂时接管金大少手下的工作，没有了故意的针对，除去必须由他来决定的事情，剩下的有小朴这个万能秘书就够用了，他也只是偶尔去公司坐班，以至于有点清闲的金小少爷就把全部注意力都集中到了自己小男友身上。  
金硕珍现在的作息规律，在练习室画画的时间也很固定，而且专注力惊人，哪怕金南俊老是莫名其妙来撩拨他，也能不动如山。  
A市已经正式进入夏天，气温一天比一天高，金硕珍的练习室朝阳，更热了，但他觉得开空调手会冻僵影响画画，一直就没开，金南俊虽然觉得他出一身汗，布料贴在身上若隐若现的样子很性感，但也怕这小傻瓜热出病，搬了好几台无叶风扇上来给他降温。  
结果怕那样来那样，金硕珍还是病了。  
这次倒没上次严重，也不是发烧，就是感冒了，金南俊边看探热针边给医生打电话："37度多，没到38，家里有常备的药，刚刚给他吃了。"  
"多喝点水，多休息，别让他老呆着画画了，吃的东西清淡点，"医生还是上次那个，他照例又训了金南俊几句，"等他好了带过来，以后按月体检吧，这孩子咋养了一个月多还这么虚，就是你没照顾好，别老折腾人家知道吗？"  
"咳，"金南俊面上一红，腹诽我真是冤，我就亲亲抱抱其余啥都没，"我知道了，一定好好照顾，争取今年不再生病了。"  
"哼，我就先听着。"医生利落挂电话，金南俊扔了手机去陪金硕珍。  
"陈医生又说你啦？"金硕珍盖着张轻薄的被子，脸上红扑扑的，嘴唇都有点红肿起来，眼神有些散。  
"没事，就那么一两句，"金南俊探进去被子摸他手心，"是不是有点难受，要不给你贴个退热贴降温？"  
"不。"  
金硕珍摇头，往床里侧睡了点，金南俊躺上去，靠在床头，把人轻轻搂上来，给他找了个舒服的位置，金硕珍在生病的时候会像这样特别的粘人，上回生病也是，那时候他们还没这么熟悉，金硕珍也会问他可不可以抱，现在有了默契，不用说也知道该怎么做。  
"还是要换个凉快点房间，"金南俊说，"还有运动的事情也是，都得安排起来，不然下次陈医生见到我估计要给我一针了。"  
"我知道了，"金硕珍虚弱地笑了两声，"你看着办，我现在感觉还好，就是有点困，有点热。"  
"现在就不想这些，"金南俊躺下去，撑着手撩他的额发，"药效来得快，睡会了，嗯？"  
"你是不是想亲我啊？"金硕珍忽然说，他一直看着金南俊的眼睛，忽然就感觉腰上搭着的手收紧，他身上类似于松树的味道更清楚了。  
金南俊抬起他下巴，沉默地打量他，让他看清自己的眼睛。  
金硕珍倒是挺自如的，一条腿横上金南俊身上，无辜地笑笑说："你顶到我了不知道吗？"  
"收了神通吧，大圣，"金南俊把他的腿推下去，语气要多无奈又多无奈，折腾病人他还是人吗，"我自己解决，你快点睡。"  
"不要。"金硕珍忽然固执起来，手也伸出来抱住他脖子，往他的眼睛上亲。金南俊一时被他这么热情弄得迷惑了，金硕珍会接吻也是他教的，现在简直就是在乱来，病着的人呢，哪来的力气？  
金南俊翻身压上去，捉住他的手高举过头，固定到床上，尽量温柔地劝导在耍小性的金硕珍："等你好了三天三夜都可以，现在先休息好吗？"  
"就今天。"金硕珍坚持，不服输地回瞪他。  
金南俊叹气："那你和我说，今天是什么日子？"  
金硕珍喉头一涩，像刚喝完一碗苦甜的中药，连咽下的唾液都是苦的，舌尖也麻了，脏腑间掀起一重风浪，有什么由里往外涌出。  
金南俊松开手，皱皱眉用指腹抹去他的眼泪，金硕珍揪紧他衣服，整个人被紧紧拥在怀里，  
衣服也被打湿一小片。  
"他们协议离婚的时候，谁也不想要我，最后我被判给了金昌德，"金硕珍背脊很轻地在痉挛，"后来我受不了了跑出来，今天是我自由的日子。"  
金南俊一下一下拍他的背。金硕珍从未因为现在而对过去的一切释然，他把这些割裂成不相关的两部分，他每天都花大部分时间在画室里，还有一部分原因是必须找事情堵住自己的脑袋，不让自己思考这些，强迫自己去忽略，把自己像书般叠起，只留下完整无缺的封面朝外。小家伙装腔作势地坚强得很，现在生病了才愿意说点实话，他知道发生过什么是一回事，但能让他愿意说就是另一回事。  
“我也逃过一次，”金南俊捧起他的脸，揩去他的眼泪，“但我没有成功，你做到了很多人都做不到的事情，宝贝，已经很棒了。”  
此时脑袋有些昏沉的金硕珍并不知道，金南俊也在对他敞开心底最深处的秘密，他只是顺从地被拖进这个男人包容的目光，听着他的话，被拥抱，被抚慰。  
“日子长，得往后看，再往回看，就会发现自己已经走过去了，其实也没我们自己想得这么困难，只是人自我保护，总会去放大这些，只看细节去折磨自己，”金南俊亲亲他的眼睛，拉他的手去碰自己，“没事的，我们已经跟那个金家没关系了，你现在和我是一家的，摸摸看，我在这。”  
金硕珍的指尖在他脸上一触一触，被他逗笑，金南俊逐一亲吻他的指尖，又陪着他说了好一会话，药效慢慢上来了，金硕珍在他怀里睡着，金南俊小心地挪开，掀开被子下床去拿湿纸巾，托住他的脸擦干净，然后躺在旁边。  
他的小男友现在被养得很好，好像变得更好看了，有时候他会感觉很奇异，不论是金硕珍来到他身边这件事，还是现在他喜欢着金硕珍这件事，好似就这么的就变成了不可须臾离的一对 。  
挺好的，金南俊想，手指轻轻在他眉心点，舒心一笑。

六月快结束时，金老爷子让金家兄弟回家小聚，本来不过是家常聚餐，但因着两方面又有些不同。  
一是金大少被困在本家自肃月余，手里的权柄被卸去大半，或者被老爷子手下的接手，或被金南俊那边的收下，五月底那些事该知道的都知道，何况金小少爷和缉毒组郑组长联手的事也压根没打算瞒，风言风语大半个月后，金贤洙被放出来了，但那行事做派怎么看都像在整顿交接，也没再针对金南俊，金南俊也没怎么出现在人前，因此两兄弟虽是同进一个门，愣是没碰过头，这回小聚明显是老爷子要厘清这些事，正式定传承了。  
第二嘛，自然是因为金硕珍。现在大家都知道了金小少爷被个男孩哄得五迷三道，半退休似的在家里陪人画画，就说还有哪个能让他收心的？反正以前是没有的，更何况还是往家里带的，据说金老爷子那边也松口了，兜兜转转，谁能想到这位会被这样降住。  
因而，今日小聚一算公事，一算私事，知情的人都屏住呼吸等待结果。

金硕珍难免有点紧张，毕竟是去长辈，加上还有金贤洙在，金南俊有选择地把事情都跟他说了，他也知道今天这顿饭一部分跟鸿门宴没差，都是聪明人，这顿饭之后金贤洙会被送到哪里都可能，如果他还想挣扎今天就是最后的机会，来之前金南俊都把防弹衣给他穿上了，要不是夏衣单薄，金南俊怕是连枪都要给他塞一把，他跟着金南俊练了阵枪，准头还不错。  
金南俊一直悄悄关注他的小男友，被他惴惴不安的样子逗得直乐，最后实在看不下去了，牵上他的手十指交握："没事。"  
"我慌。"  
金硕珍面上还能端着，就是有点手抖。  
"今天会准时回家的。"金南俊把交握的手反过来，转动他手上的戒指，高挺的眉骨显得桀骜不驯极了，他挑起眉："我保证。"

他俩来得准时，到本家宅子时，金老爷子还在客厅喝茶，一旁的信叔第一个就看到他们，眉开眼笑地喊了声："小少爷和小先生来了。"  
"老爹，信叔，"金南俊把金硕珍拉到身前，按住他的肩膀介绍，"这是硕珍。"  
老爷子转着玉核桃，信叔的眼神友善些，金硕珍顶住紧张，落落大方地问好："金老先生好，信叔好。"  
"嗯，"金老爷子挥挥手让他们做，态度松动不少，"坐一会，差不多开饭了。"  
"大哥还没回来吗？"金南俊拉住金硕珍坐，信叔给他们倒茶，金南俊另外给金硕珍倒了杯热水，见金老爷子看过来，解释："他喝不了茶，喝了睡不着。"  
"身体还是有点弱啊。"金老爷子给金硕珍感觉像位远房长辈，不算生疏，但也不算亲近。  
"还在养，"金南俊接话，然后去牵他的手，"陈医生在管着他，他是肠胃不好，看着瘦。"  
方才金硕珍背起手没发现，此时金南俊托住他的手，金老爷子才看清他手上那枚银戒，老人家有些意外，看了小儿子一眼："阿俊说你九月份要回学校了，那这段时间要捉紧好好锻炼，陈医生很好，你可以多听听他的话。"  
"好，我知道。"  
金硕珍没错过他的注视，心思微动，金南俊趁机插话："以后吃药也不能耍赖哈。"  
金硕珍脸上一红，老爷子和信叔和善地笑笑，三人闲话家常了一阵，小朴秘书也跟着到了，厨房那边也说可以开饭时，金贤洙还是没到，金老爷子也没往后推，只说边吃边等，招呼大家入座。  
金硕珍被金南俊拉去洗手，他见到小朴给金南俊使了个眼神，趁这会压低声音问："是不是出什么事了？"  
"我哥等会来的架势说不定有点大，"金南俊抽纸巾给他擦手，"所以你等会要快点吃，不然赶上后半场的戏。"  
金硕珍心跳加速，他拉住金南俊的袖口，想说点什么又说不出口。  
"没事的，"金南俊俯身轻轻搂一下他，"记得我说过什么吗？"  
"准时回家。"

所有人各自落座。本家的桌子就是传统的中式圆桌，今天吃饭人多，还特意把转盘安上了，信叔和小朴秘书也坐下了，金南俊自然挨着金硕珍坐，老爷子右手的位置空着，就等金贤洙来。  
佣人们陆续上菜，金家规矩不大，菜齐了就动筷子，饭桌上不算热络，金南俊只照看身侧的小男友，频频夹菜惹得金老爷子都看了几眼，金硕珍的菜碟小山般垒起，他有些窘迫，用公筷给每个人都夹了菜，又踩了金南俊一脚才算消停。  
"看看，阿珍多懂事，"金老爷子半真半假地和信叔抱怨，意有所指，"不像某人，就自顾吃自个，德性。"  
"是不一样了，"信叔给他添上一块鸡肉，眼角含笑地瞥金小少爷一眼，"长大了就会疼人。"  
小朴秘书在笑出声前，端起杯子藏住，金南俊倒是面不改色，又给金硕珍添了一筷子鱼肉，刺挑得干净，说："他晚上吃不多，我得多看着点，您又不一样，您胃口好，我才不给你添乱。"  
当事人一脸理所当然，老爷子含恨般把那块鸡肉嚼碎，金硕珍低头默默扒饭，小朴秘书一脸复杂地给信叔和自己续茶，相互交换一个心知肚明的眼神。  
"不好意思啊，我迟到了。"  
就当此时，金贤洙大剌剌地阔步进来，见到金硕珍轻佻地扬眉："哟，小美人也在？"  
闻言众人神色一紧，金南俊侧身挡住他打量的眼神，暗含锋芒的眼神瞥去，信叔连忙吩咐人上汤，金老爷子抖抖肩坐直："这么晚来别张嘴就讨人嫌。"  
"大哥也有一位，今天怎么没带来？"  
金南俊勾勾嘴角，金贤洙坐在他对角的位置上，两兄弟冷冷地对视，互不相让。  
"那是谁的人？我还敢用啊，"金贤洙拿起湿毛巾将手指一根一根擦干净，阴测测地说，"你还真好养美女蛇啊，金南俊。"  
"什么美女蛇？"  
金老爷子搁下筷子，有他插话桌上便静了，金贤洙似笑非笑地看金南俊："这还得他自己来说，毕竟是从他窝里游出来的。"  
"那天晚上用来拖住我的人！"  
金大少狠狠拍到桌上，好大一声。  
"你敢说那不是你手底的人？"  
他的话如实质般掷地有声，引爆今天的第一颗炸弹。

1、2 . 两处皆出自《周易》.


	5. Chapter 5

/  
饭桌上满是佳肴，盘盘碟碟摆放得错落有致，老管家为了今天的小聚还是费了心思的，毕竟这会是父子三人最后一回团圆饭了。  
只是在金贤洙拍桌时，这顿饭已经结束了，紧闭的幕布掀开，舞台正式开始。  
信叔和小朴秘书都站起来了，金贤洙的心腹秘书也走进来，他们站回自己的位置上，金硕珍被金南俊往后推到小朴身边，金老爷子接过信叔递来的玉核桃，三个各据一方。  
金南俊双手摆上桌子："那我们就来算一算？"  
"大哥嘴里的美女蛇，以前的确在闵行组里帮忙，后来她离开，你硬说是我养的人，也行，我不否认，但人是大哥你自己找的，出事了就硬说我安排给你的，大哥，这顺序不对吧？"  
“何况你做的事和你那个小美人有什么关系？是她点着你去做了？不是吧哥，你只是借此来踩我一下。”  
他眼底滑过一丝寒光，话里话外的意思摆明就是，你自己管不住下半身，盯丢了东西和我又什么关系。  
“老大，”金老爷子盘着核桃，“你还有什么想说？”  
“这些年我一直针对他的原因，老爹你有想过吗？”金贤洙靠上椅背，把枪在腰间抽出，他低着头把拇指卡进板机护圈内，短短一个月他瘦了不少，面相显得些许阴鸷，“金南俊，你有想过吗？”  
“亲兄弟有争执多正常，”这是金老爷子的回答，“你想说什么今天说完。”  
金南俊抱臂看他。  
“多少年前了？”金贤洙苦恼地按按眉心，“你还记得妈妈是什么时候走的吗？”  
“我十三岁的时候，”金南俊说，“你十六岁的时候。”  
“你还记得。”金贤洙推开椅子，背着手围着桌子渡步，金南俊按住桌子起来，挡住他，两兄弟针锋相对：“我记得。”  
"那还记得你开枪的时候吗？"金贤洙推他一把，枪口指着他，"你怎么敢开枪？"  
"开枪？”金南俊冷静地站回去，似乎有些迷惑，“开枪？”  
“是啊，开枪，”金贤洙枪口上移，“还记得这个型号的枪吗？我找了好久。”  
"我也等了好久啊哥，”金南俊凉凉地说，“当时该去找妈妈和我的、你，去哪了？"  
"说要一起将妈妈救出去的人是我们，说要回去拿东西的人是大哥你，说会马上跟上来的人是你金贤洙。"  
金南俊的语速越来越快，斥问如连环炮般不停歇地向金贤洙抛掷，他步步逼近，直到枪口抵住他的心脏，金老爷子手中的玉核桃快板般急促作响。  
金贤洙在他的问话中败退，他盯紧自己的弟弟，眼神发狠："我不知道、你、在、说、什、么！"  
"哈？哈哈哈哈。"  
金南俊终于了悟般，他在金老爷子和他大哥两人间巡睃，捂住脖子发出一声作呕般的笑声，鹰隼般锐利的眼收紧："原来是这样啊，所以大哥才会针对我，原来你不记得了。"  
"还是说大哥你是在愧疚，当年不但没能救下妈妈，也没能阻止我开枪，就选择把这些都忘了？"他猛地握住枪管，侧脸瞄准金老爷子，晒笑道，"老爹，你没话说吗？"  
金老爷子沉默地接受两个儿子的审视，金贤洙额头沁出一层汗，渗进眼角一麻，眼睛越发的红，看着也不过就是撑着不倒的强弩之末样，接下来的话会给他回光返照的机会或是，致命一击。  
"当年夫人忽然失踪，两位少爷同时也不见了，老爷广散人手去搜，先是找到回家的大少，之后捉住小少爷，但一直没找到夫人，小少爷一个字也不肯说。"  
众人目光集中到金老爷子身侧，说话的人是老管家信叔，他垂头避开所有人的打量。  
"老爷气急，用枪指着小少爷的头让他说，夫人应该是担心他真的对小少爷动手，就跑出来了，她护着自己的儿子，把枪对准自己，老爷让人把他们分开，小少爷和夫人谁都不肯放手，老爷就开始和他们谈条件，只要夫人立刻跟他回家，今天的事就此作罢，夫人答应了，但小少爷却不肯。"  
信叔看了眼金南俊，当年才十几岁就敢和老爷子对着干的小少爷，在他心里浓墨重彩地抹了一笔，他深吸一口气："小少爷让老爷放走夫人，不然就把他做的事传得到处都知道。"  
"什么事？"  
金贤洙脚下踉跄，心腹秘书抢上去把他的枪下了，扔得老远，撑在他胳膊上把人扶。  
"因为，人人都称一声大善人的金家老爷，实际上是个虐待自己发妻的伪君子，自己不行了一切都归咎到女人身上的阳痿！"  
金南俊回答他的问题，心里暗藏的怒火再也掩饰不住，咬牙切齿，却又茫然。  
"我们不就是看过他做了什么才会帮着妈妈，把她送走的吗，大哥，你怎么可以都忘了？"

金硕珍被他神情刺得一痛，他总算明白金南俊那句"我也逃过一次"，还有总对他无解的善解人意是怎么来的了，他在对自己感同身受，有些事情他早于更年少时就以更为惨烈的方式经历过。  
金硕珍都没意识到自己在向那边靠。  
"你干什么？"小朴秘书连忙拉住他，对于这些旧事他也就知道一部分，现在明显也被完整版刺激得不清，一时间连礼节都顾不上了，只是剩余的工作本能在拦着金硕珍，金南俊让他守好金硕珍，那他就不能让这个人向那边靠一步。

是了是了。  
金贤洙像筛子般颤抖，脸色惨白如纸，眼球激凸，他怎么会忘记。  
是了。  
那天他回头拿现金，进家门就被按住敲晕，之后他被枪声惊醒，醒来只看到，妈妈半身血倒在弟弟腿上，弟弟背对着他，手里有枪，父亲和信叔在一边，还有一堆黑衣光头，还有，被他忽略的东西——  
在妈妈身边，还有一把枪。

"你说要惩戒不听话的人，给我们一人一把枪，"金南俊的声音都有点抖，"我不敢，妈妈让我闭上眼，她把枪对准的是自己，然后倒在了我身上，你是不是没想到妈妈真的会开枪，所以你连想救人都来不及。"  
金南俊到现在还是会掉进那个梦里，无数次重复梦到自己杀死了妈妈，温热的血在她的身体流出，黏稠得像淤泥将他往下拖，他没办法站起来，甚至连碰一下的勇气都没有。

"那天跟着去的人，除了我全被外放，因为我孤家寡人的，什么都没，"信叔苦笑，他拍拍金老爷子的肩膀，一拐一拐地走开，"您还担心我被小少爷收买，所以根本不敢放走我，但是啊公道自在人心。"

"我去问您，你说！你弟弟不是故意的。"  
金贤洙因为愤怒眼眶发红，他是这段往事中最愚蠢的人，被自己的至亲愚弄，被自己自私的罪恶感和愧疚感麻痹，扭曲得恨不得把自己的亲弟弟杀了。  
杀人不过头点地，老爷子这手把他们都全扯进去，不，只有他，他弟弟是清醒的，他冷笑地说："老爷子，这么恨我们吗？"  
"不是恨，哥，"金南俊往金硕珍身边靠，背对握住他的手，轻轻摩挲那枚戒指，"他只是不需要我们，他只喜欢妈妈，只需要妈妈，所以无所谓我们怎么样。"  
他扭头，一锤定音：“对吧，老爹。”  
"我当年是做的不对。"  
金老爷子停下手中动作，扶着椅子站起来，他逐一巡视在场的人，最后停在小儿子处，深陷的眼睛使他看起来比寻常更疲惫，此时所有人都远离他，昔日的掌权者如孤狼般孑立。  
“我已经和她保证再也不会那么做，以后好好过日子，但她还是煽动你们一起出逃，我怎么能让你们全部逃走，你们都是我爱的人，如果你爱一个人怎么会让她离开你？”  
他停顿着，叹气：“至于后面的事，我也没想到会变成这样，你妈妈当时已经有点精神失常，我不该拿枪出来吓她，我错了。”  
金老爷子这番话一出，非但金南俊和金贤洙不买账，其余人更膈应，小朴秘书甚至皱住眉无声地骂“假慈悲”，金硕珍圈紧金南俊的胳膊，之前被养父殴打的记忆再次冒头，恶心的感觉不断外溢。  
“妈妈就是被你这些'保证'，才会忍了这么久！”金南俊手指捏得咯咯作响，“你说是一回事，做是另一回事，转头该用鞭子抽她、抽！该用假把式捅她、捅！”  
他平时鲜少语调这么愤怒：“当年给妈妈诊断的医疗记录还在，那些医生护士都活着，您想见他们吗？你真以为妈妈不在了，你把他们的嘴都捂住这些事就不存在了？”  
“你当年应该把我也杀了，把大哥杀了，把信叔也杀了，把所有人都杀了，这样才够干净！这样才算不存在。”  
金南俊在这件事花费的时间和精力，比小朴知道的还要多，秘书一直在帮忙，但到今天才真正明白，哪怕是在针对金贤洙的布局，最后的目标都还是指向金老爷子，他把当年的受害者和加害者一个不剩地推上到绝路重逢，草灰蛇线，伏脉千里，他老板做到了。

“你今天到底想做什么？”  
金老爷子撑不住了坐回椅子，他的膝盖不好，混浊的眼珠定格在小儿子身上：“说说看，你想把我怎么样？”  
“小朴。”  
秘书无声向前，从不离身的公文包里拔出一把枪，和方才金贤洙那把型号一样，十多年前老爷子扔在金夫人和金南俊面前的枪，今天重新放到他面前。  
“枪里只有一颗子弹，”金南俊目光如常，“您自己选，开枪还是不开枪，当年你给了我们两个选择，所以今天你也有两个选择。”  
金贤洙被心腹秘书扶到椅子上，冷冷地注视他，恨不能上去代他做选择。金老爷子双手在身前紧握，嘴唇抿成一条直线，眼角皱纹深刻地凹陷，那把枪泛起冷光。  
金硕珍被金南俊挡在后面，右手捉紧他的衣角，左手牵着他的右手，诚然这个人能坚持和金老爷子对峙，看似冷静地说出诛心之词，连金大少都发抖坐下，他还依然站着，所以也只有金硕珍知道他手抖了一下，只有这一瞬间，只有他知道金南俊的动摇。  
沉默的僵持不知道持续了多久，紧张感盘旋不下，金硕珍甚至觉得难以呼吸，所有人的视线都在盘踞主位的人上。  
忽然，金老爷子动了，他把枪拿起，一直看着自己的小儿子，金南俊也看着他，没放过他任何一个动作。  
"我早就该去了，"老爷子把枪口抵向自己的太阳穴，表情松弛下来，他闭上眼，"当年我就应该去找她。"  
"嘭——"  
金硕珍及时被金南俊捂住眼睛，只听到了声音，而他自己睁着眼看完全程，多年前他的妈妈在他闭眼的时候离开，现在他的父亲在他目睹下身亡。  
父欲杀子，母死，同胞手足相杀。  
父据高台，子欲攻，终坠，事了。  
老人家的身体无力地往下倒，手中的枪掉落，发出一声闷响。小朴秘书和信叔是最先醒过来的，老管家最后一次履行自己的职责，把他的老主人接在怀里，小朴秘书脱下外套盖住老爷子的头，他抬头提醒自己老板："老板。"  
枪响后获得的是这刻时无言的寂静，正如黑白电影的最后一个镜头，仅剩字幕上的三个字母，"END"。  
"该怎么处理就怎么处理，"金南俊听见自己说，"信叔，可以交给您来处理吗？"  
"当然，"信叔把金老爷子稳稳地放到地上，手臂上蹭到了血，"小少爷和大少都放心。"  
金硕珍拉下他的手，第一时间就去看金南俊，那是什么样的表情啊，似乎是怨恨，似乎是释然，似乎是不知所措，他把金南俊转过来，踮起脚抱他："结束了，金南俊，结束了。"  
"我们回家。"

翌日，金家.  
“他为什么会选这个？”换衣服的时候金南俊问，“我以为他会选第二个。”  
金硕珍正在帮他系领带，手指灵巧地打出一个三角结，然后抬头，手指点在他的眉毛上：“爱恨隔面，说不定他一直在等的就是这个选项，当年他们也爱过，只是更多的错误把单纯的爱推向不可挽回的地步，老爷子估计也很累，现在也算脱身了。”  
“累，吗？”金南俊握住他的手，去摸他戴戒指的那根手指。他的眼睛有疲惫的红血丝，昨天晚上他把金硕珍送回家后，之后和小朴秘书在公司守了一夜，金老爷子去世的消息很难不造成震荡，局势稳定后又匆匆赶回家换衣服，等会要去的地方是金老爷子的灵堂。  
“每个人都会有累到不想继续的时候，像我就是一天要跑三份兼职的累，但这个和老爷子的不同，我那种看看余额就还能继续，但是老爷子的累是无限的内疚，”金硕珍说，“你会梦到妈妈，老爷子当然也会，或者他也一直没梦见过，但这种很折磨人的，我们都明白，对吗？”  
他拉住金南俊的手，捧住自己的脸：“但这些都过去了，记得你和我说的话吗？你也有我了，我们和他们都不一样。”  
这件事情，说不明白又好像明白，金硕珍也不懂为什么养父母离婚自己会被打，很多时候事情都不是非黑即白，有些问题也不能用语言清晰地表达正确的答案，像这种时候文字的堆砌就显得没意义了，更能快速抚慰人心的是万能的爱。某些自认为孤身一人的时候，只要有一个人还会告诉你说“我爱你”，其余的一切不过尔尔。在每个噩梦惊醒时，金硕珍就是靠着金南俊温暖的怀抱再次归于平静。  
现在也一样。  
金硕珍不会让金南俊落入过去的循环，他们已经相互拉住同一根绳子，逃出生天。  
金南俊被他抱怀里，他们体型还是有区别的，金硕珍尽力才勉强能拉住环着他肩膀的手。  
“没事了，已经结束了。”  
金南俊紧贴在他的脖子，闻见小男友和自己一样的味道，心忽然定了，他收紧胳膊，一滴泪顺着流下来：“有点累了。”  
“我给你拿糖？”金硕珍知道他有吃薄荷糖提神的习惯，现在也会随身带一盒，“我还有糖。”  
“不用糖，”金南俊摇头，“你。”  
金硕珍抿唇一笑，手指没入他的头发里，力道极小地捋了捋，他算得上是亲缘淡薄，之前没体会过什么血脉亲情、朋友之谊、爱人相依，到现在才算有了，心里有一个生来就空着的孔，契合的填空答案是“金南俊”。

葬仪从简，金家谢绝一切外客，进去灵堂吊丧的只有自家亲戚和公司的人，替代送来的挽联和花圈堆满在门口，小朴秘书负责记名录，人情世故在任何时候也避免不了。  
金硕珍跟在金南俊身边，和金贤洙三个人都站在丧主的位置，和人寒暄，跟着鞠躬还礼。守灵的时间并没持续多久，到中午十二点时就结束了，信叔坚持守着等待火化的结束，小朴秘书让人送饭过来，几个人草草吃完，金南俊和金硕珍在一角面对面坐着，金贤洙则在外面草坪上抽烟，今日天气阴，穹顶灰青，云层厚重地往下压，是六月里不常见的天色。  
"一起吗？"  
金南俊告诉金硕珍会把老爷子和金夫人的骨灰放在一起，他点头："老爷子很早就想好了自己身后事的地方，后来将妈妈也迁过去了，他在遗嘱里也写明了要合葬，虽然哥和我都觉得他们各自藏一处更好，但是，既然他都写在遗嘱里了，地方也选好了，我们也不想妈妈又被折腾一次，就这样吧。"  
金硕珍拍拍他手背以示安慰，抬头见到金贤洙过来，他手上捧住一个白布包裹的罐装物体，金硕珍拉着金南俊站起来，金贤洙歪头："走吧，该去墓园了。"

黑色的车队在外排成一列，他们各上各的车，金南俊这边是小朴秘书亲自开车，他贴心地把车隔升起来了，金硕珍拍拍自己的腿，坦然道："躺一会？"  
"没这么争分夺秒，我不困。"金南俊往他下巴摸了一把，"等会你待在车里等我吧，很快就结束的。"  
"我想见见妈妈，"金硕珍摇头拒绝，头稍低下，眼睫温柔地投照出一小圈阴影，"不是都得，见家长的吗？"  
小男友近来十分可人，有时候随便说一句话都像用心编排过的情话，金南俊经常被他哄得不知所以然，或许这才是金硕珍的本性，研修艺术的孩子心思不是总比旁人更细腻且浪漫吗？  
金南俊把金硕珍全部搂入怀里，低头在他脖子上来回蹭："我知道了。"  
金硕珍怕痒地后仰，鼻尖可爱的皱起，小猫崽用爪子般捏捏他的后劲："一会回家想吃什么？"  
"都行。"

行车快速将灰青的云层往后拉，过度成铝白，风迎面而来，露出成片的天蓝，太阳的光芒四射，公平地洒在每一个人、每一辆车、每一段路途，众生平等，即使你我曾经蒙难，也有重获幸运和欢乐的机会，神爱世人， 不会抛弃你我任一个。

END.


End file.
